


Family get together

by Tatzebea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family focused, Gen, Very weakly implied ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: Frisk spends time with their monster family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work here~~  
> I did posted it on my tumblr http://tatzebea.tumblr.com/ before but I thought it would be nice to post it here, too :3
> 
> I hope you like it

“Would you two finally smooch each other? ”, the robot called. Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton were invited to Toriel’s for a small get together. The lizard and the fish talked about the newest episode of an anime till Mettaton’s demand. Next to the robot stood Frisk, who nodded, determined to see the couple kiss.

Toriel came out of the kitchen upon hearing the ruckus. She put a warm palm on the robot’s shoulder. “Why don’t you and Frisk help me bake the pie instead?” The goat woman’s voice soft, she still didn’t want Firsk to see this kind of things. The star wanted to argue but choose against it and nodded. The three went to the kitchen and left Alphys and Undyne alone. The lizard breathed out in relieve and Undyne, who glared up to this point, resumed her talking.  
After a while preparing the butterscotch-cinnamon pie, there was a knock on the door, which the fish monster opened energetically.  
She was greeted by the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus, who were also invited.  
Since her home on the surface wasn’t as big, Toriel couldn’t invite all the monsters Frisk ask about, so it was just the seven of them.  
Noticing the newcomers, Toriel walked to them to greet the two: “Ah, hello you two. Why don’t you sit down whereas Frisk, Mettaton and I prepare the pie?”  
Hearing the stars name, Papyrus peaked up “METTATON IS HERE? I HAVE TO GREET HIM!” and with that he rushed to the kitchen. Sans chuckled at the enthusiasm of his brother and sat on the corner of the dining table. Entering the kitchen, Papyrus noticed the mess. Flour was everywhere and even coating the human and the robot.  
This didn’t stop the skeleton and he walked up to his idol.  
“HELLO METTATON! IT IS A DELIGHT TO SEE YOU HERE!”  
Mettaton seems to be surprised at the sudden appearance of the skeleton but composed himself fast and giggled. “Why~~ it’s nice to see you, too, dear” Whereas the two monsters just seem to awkwardly stand there, Frisk looks from one monster to the other and back.  
“Are YOU two gonna smooch?”,the small human suddenly asks, which makes both monster flustered. As if having a seventh sense, Toriel walked in the kitchen again and pushed everyone out the kitchen, making sure Frisk and Mettaton clean themselves.

 After the goat pushes the pie in the oven, they all sit around the dining table. The child wanted to play with their friends and scooped up the card game phase 10.  
Toriel excused herself out of the game due to looking out for the pie. Sans, too, wasn’t playing but Frisk made him write down the points everyone gets. The beginning of the game was fairly calm till the robot finished his fifth phase. “You’re cheating!!!”, Undyne yells, pointing one clawed finder at him. Mettaton looked annoyed at her. “I did not cheat, dear!” The fish glared at him “And how comes I am still at the third phase?” While she talked, the robot started to get a mischievous smirk on his lips.  
“Maybe because you just su-” The small skeleton tapped Mettaton’s leg before he could finish his sentence, to the relieve of everyone. The star looked to Sans, who beckoned him to come closer so he can whisper to him. The former captain of the royal guards looked at the two with a horrifying expression.  
After Sans finished telling Mettaton what he wanted, the robot laid down a wild card and ended his turn.  
With a happy noise, Papyrus took the wild card and thus could finish his phase, the fourth one, too. This made Undyne glare even harder at Sans and Mettaton. After Papyrus finished, it was her turn. The fish monster was still at the third phase but found that Papyrus laid down the card she needed. Triumphant she finished her phase, too.  
Alphys, too, finished her fifth phase. Since she wasn’t allowed to lay any card to the others yet she ended her turn.  
Frisk gave their skip cards to Undyne and Mettaton respectively for behaving bad. Thus they laid down the last card in their hand and won this round.  
The game did end without any more events, too, with Frisk being the winner due to being the most skilled out of the bunch and having the fewest points.  
After their game Toriel gave the pie free and they ate.

Even before everyone was done eating, Sans fall asleep, having eaten the smallest slice.  
After everyone was done, the human sat down on the floor and started drawing.  
Toriel sat down to the sleeping skeleton, who’s head fall on her.  
The other two monster couples found themselves on the couch. Undyne and Alphys cuddling up to each other and softly rambling about the preview of their anime’s next episode.  
And, much to Frisk’s delight, even Papyrus and Mettaton found each other holding hands and nuzzling up to the other sleepingly.  
The human smiled and resumed their drawing of a certain goat child.


End file.
